Grant of Non-Exclusive Right
This application was prepared with financial support from the Saudi Arabian Cultural Mission, and in consideration therefore the present inventor(s) has granted The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia a non-exclusive right to practice the present invention.
Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to safety and monitoring system for swimmers. More particularly the present disclosure relates to improvements in safety and monitoring system and method for a person in pre-drowning to initial stages of drowning stages.
Description of the Related Art
Accidental drowning during swimming is a leading cause of death all over the world. Each year thousands of people die due to drowning. Drowning occurs among both experienced adult swimmers and non-experienced swimmers such as children. Drowning occurs when a swimmer is submerged under water gasping for air thus swallowing of large quantities of water in the process. The amount of time a person can hold breathe under water varies from person to person. Lack of air causes lack of oxygen to the body which may eventually lead to death. A swimmer may be submerged under due to various reasons like non-supervision, fatigue, inexperience, sudden medical condition (like seizure, heart attack, hypoglycaemia-low blood sugar), and hypothermia.
Swimming is of the most favorable sports and recreational activities among all age groups and performed throughout the year. Swimming pools is the most common water body and they typically employ life guards for swimmers safety. Life guards monitor swimmers and save them from drowning. However, even with life guards drowning occurs due to large number of people in the swimming pools. Some swimming pools employ additional safety measure such as underwater cameras to detect people under water. However, even with additional safety measures drowning events occur often.